Jerkbender and Ponytail Dude's Epic Summer Getaway
by Backspace360
Summary: Zuko always thought that his feelings for Sokka would never be returned so he never bothered, but all of that changes when a mandatory vacation brings the two closer than Zuko could even dream of. Yaoi.


~I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER~

I would, if I could, but I cant :'( sucks, I know. This is my first fan fic so please consider my oh so delicate feelings please when reviewing! But criticism is always welcomed! I know there are mistakes out there, I'll fix them! . . . one day :P I'd like all the feedback I can get so I can improve! :D Happy reading!

Jerkbender and Ponytail Dude's Epic Summer Getaway!

Zuko placed a hand in the sand and absentmindedly traced figures and symbols,'Some vacation this is.' He thought to himself. Firelord Zuko was on temporary leave with his uncle acting in his place as he took a mandatory vacation to Ember Island.

The young man hated nothing more than being idle and the beach, away from his nation, did not please him in the slightest. He didn't have time to tan or float around. He had documents to be reviewed, projects to see completed. But the counsel all but kicked him out the palace doors saying that he was in dire need of rest and relaxation.

In truth, Zuko could admit that working into the early morning had taken a toll on his health but he never thought anything serious of it. When he collapsed the other day Iroh had had enough and gathered the counsel to send him off. Zuko sighed and got up, brushing the sand of his legs, "I guess I got to get ready for dinner and meet up with the guys. I can't pout forever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Meet up with the guys' was a bit of an understatement. It was just guy. Zuko walked into the dinning hall after a quick bath to find Sokka already seated and alone. The Water Tribe male was scarfing down on some meat and looked up as he heard Zuko's approach.

"Well hey Jerkbender! Long time no see!" Sokka extended a plate of Possum- chicken and rice drizzled with Sea-Maple. Zuko groaned inwardly and took the plate.

"Don't forget I'm Firelord now, Ponytail Dude." Zuko declared as he took the seat farthest from the young warrior and glanced warily at him.

" For your information," Sokka replied, " You're not MY Firelord. "

"Yeah, well. . ." Was all the young Firebender could muster.

"Where is everyone anyway? I invited them all. Did they not get their invitations?"

Between bites Sokka explained, " Well, Katara and Aang are expecting a baby soon so they didn't want to risk it. Plus, Aang's got some avatar business like always. And Toph just opened some kind of bending school. " Zuko thought of this for a moment and of how everyone has moved on with their lives.

"Wow, it looks like everyone. . . Grew up." Zuko said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice. Sokka nodded and shoved even more food in his mouth.

"Yeah. We aren't running trying to 'defeat the firelord' and all that jazz. We moved on." Sokka said through a mouthful of possum-chicken.

"Well, what happened between you and that warrior chick. . . Suki?" Zuko asked, curious on how his life seemed to turn out. Sokka stopped his attack on the food and a sad expression swept over his face.

"We . . . Broke it off." He said and shrugged, "It was for the best really, she was always looking for someone to fight with. That's just how she was raised I guess. After the war she seemed to always be craving a fight. . . It just wasn't me. I got tired of it and we just broke up. " Sokka said.

"I see. . . " Zuko said, trying not to let the happiness show in his voice. He had been harboring a small love for the Water Tribe boy for quite a while but he had never thought that he would ever have a chance with him. 'Maybe now. . .' Zuko thought. And with that Zuko began to eat with a slight smile which did not go unnoticed by the blue eyed male.

"Hey!" Sokka pointed his greasy finger at Zuko. " I see that! Yeah, sure! Go ahead and laugh at my pathetic life! What about you, huh? Nice, fancy vacation and you didn't even bring Mai? Spill it man! I can't be the only one." Sokka ranted in his usual way, but with a sad smile, still affected by thoughts of his recent love. Zuko put his fork down and wiped his mouth neatly.

"I think I'll go to my quarters for a light nap." Zuko pushed his plate aside and got up. Abruptly leaving the dinner table.

"Hey! Wait!" Sokka bolted and grasped Zuko's arm.

"What?" A sly smile sneaked onto his face. "Did you want me to stay, or would you rather want to come to my room."

Sokka loosened his grip and faltered. Face turning red he stuttered out, "W-what? Um no, I-I was gonna say that if you don't want to talk about Mai we don't have to." He took his hand away from Zuko's arm, taking a step back. " You've barely eaten. Just sit down and eat. Besides I worked hard to make this. Appreciate it." The Water Tribe boy mumbled.

The young Firelord felt his pants tighten as he saw Sokka blush and look away and started heading towards his chair. But Zuko quickly sat down with plans other than eating. As he took his seat, he pulled Sokka onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Sokka squirmed in the Amber eyed man's hold, only causing to excite him further.

"Hey! What the-"

Sokka stopped abruptly as Zuko brought his lips to his ears. The Firebender's hot breath tickled him and again he tried to twist his way out, only to settle perfectly onto Zuko's erection and feel it harden against him. Sokka let out a yelp as Zuko ground into him and whispered, "So you did want me to stay."

"W-what? No! What! Jerk, what are you doing?" Zuko teased him with his mouth and nibbled on his earlobe. Sokka writhed under his hot touch, beginning to feel the effect of pleasure pour into him.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Zuko smiled into his hair and nuzzled into his neck as his hand focused on a lower region. He began to massage through the cloth, stroking Sokka's cock.

The Water Tribe male bit back a moan as he breathed, "Wait, Zuko I don't want this." Sokka's breath became short and uneven as Zuko ignored his words and kept playing with him.

The Firebender stood up and brought his partner with him. Zuko took his hand away from Sokka's heated groin and bent him over the table, pushing away his forgotten meal. With one hand he took hold of Sokka's slight wrist and pinned them above his head, and the other hand went back to it's preferred place.

Sokka cringed and cursed himself as he started to find himself excited in Zuko's hold and his hands touching him with so much heat he could've passed out in pleasure if not for his slowly diminishing will to fight. "No, not any further Zuko. Ahh! Noo! Not past this! I don't want this."

Zuko chuckled as the Water Tribe male threw back his head and moaned as he undid his pants and reached for his cock. "Liar." Zuko accused as he reached for Sokka's already hard cock. "Call me crazy, but I think you do want this." The Firebender began to pump him. Sweat and tears began to collide as Sokka's ecstasy and his resistance fought. "I can replace your hurting with pleasure. You don't need to go on with life with such a bleak outlook. I can give you everything you want. Just say the word." As Zuko murmured into Sokka's ear as he worked faster. Every sentence quickening his pace until Sokka was on the edge.

The Firebender was driven mad with desire as he saw the blue eyed male's emotions battle and his face slowly turning from refusal, to desire, to need. Sokka was intoxicated with Zuko's touch, his breath, his words, and could only moan incoherently. Unconsciously, he began rubbing himself against his captor.

"Just tell me what you want. It's all yours." Zuko sat back down and turned Sokka over so he was straddling him. The young Firelord wanted to see his face as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Ahh! Zuko! Don't look!" Sokka brought up his hands to his face but was stopped.

"Just tell me what you want." Zuko stated. His grip tightened on Sokka's cock, preventing him from coming.

"No, Zuko! Ahh!" Sokka could barely contain himself as he was constricted.

"Just say the word."

"I-I want you! Ahh! Ohhh! Oh Agni! Zuko! Let me come." He panted. Zuko released his grip and gave a few quick strokes and Sokka came, releasing himself onto his shirt.

Still riding on the effects of the orgasm Zuko wasted no time claiming what was his. He took Sokka's chin and kissed him passionately. Sokka wound his arms around the amber eyed boy and tangled his hands into his hair, kissing him ferociously back. After a few minutes Zuko pulled back and smiled, "Now, how about you return the favor Ponytail Dude."


End file.
